Todays Moon
by Lallee
Summary: Always believe in the unbelievable. Jacob x OC
1. Chapter 2: The Death

Prologue

It all started with one apple and when you are running for your life one apple does not seem important. The thing that was connected to this apple was the importance of this. The importance was a hand, two hands in fact and two arms connected to those hands, then there was the body. The body that made me look like the light of day, even though I was a Werewolf. I was surprised about this body.

Chapter 1 Why am I such a dork?

I live in a small town called Ramble with my friends and adopted family. I go by the name of Bell but my name is really Amabella which is a really honourable name were I come from. I go to school at Ramble high and work in the store with all the souvenirs which I always forget the name of. Because I am a werewolf I get angry really easily. I can change into a werewolf whenever I feel threatened or frightened. Sometimes I can change when I feel like it.

My story starts with a boy. Not just any old boy but a boy who looked to be as cold hearted as I was meant to be. He was pale, absolutely gorgeous with his blond hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like he was an outsider just as I was. I couldn't take my eyes off his even when he realized that I was looking. As he looked up I noticed that his eyes turned red in the blink of an eye. Mr. Violice told him to sit next to me. It was science and he looked like he was the sort of boy who new what he was doing. I kept looking at him until I realized that he was talking to me. "Pardon?" I asked. I am an idiot.

"I asked if you could tell me your name, mine is Jake or Jacob."

"Oh, ok, mines Amabella, friends call me Bella."

"Thank you. I like to know who I'm working with."

His voice was so velvety it hurt that I didn't know him better.

"Have you made any friends yet?" I asked really randomly.

"No, I have not. Can you tell me if this is right?" He handed me his sheet.

"Yes I think so but I'm not entirely sure. Do you want to hang out at lunch? You don't have to if you don't want to." Now there is a question that I have never asked a guy in my life. I didn't know what he would say. While he was thinking I noticed that is eyes had gone darker. They were now a brilliant blue. I was going to ask him but the bell went.

"See you at lunch." He told me like a whisper in my ear. I wanted to ask him so much but knew that I couldn't. I ran out of class and into the hall way only to see him weaving through the corridor without touching a single person. There was another question I would ask him at lunch. I realized then that Cameron, my guy friend, not boyfriend, had wrapped his hand around my waist. I politely shook it off.

"What's up sugar? And why are you staring at the new guy?"

That when I realized that Jake was still standing there looking at me. I turned away. All I remember is his deep blue eyes burning into my turned back.

"I am not. And you need to stop touching me like that, people will start to think that we are a couple."

"And that would be a bad thing because?" He asked with a grin on his face which was now extremely close to mine.

"Because, I don't want our friendship to be ruined by some rumour that ends up going around the school." I started to walk to class. He followed and I guessed its because we were in the same class. I felt something light on my waist. I turned to tell him off only to resize the it was Kirsty, one of my girlfriends.

"Hey you startled me," I said just a bit too loudly. I get startled a little too easily.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to. Who's that new guy? He's pretty cute isn't he? And he's following us." As she mentioned this I turned around to notice that she was telling the truth. It was kind of scary to think that a guy I had just met in class was following me around like some puppy.

"Amabella? Sugar, you ok?" I came back to reality when I felt Cameron's hands tangle themselves around my waist and pull me close. He then let me go with a startled squeal when he realised that I was as cold as death itself. "You're really cold! We should get you to a doctor right away!" He went to pick me up but I was too quick and punched him in the nose.

"Don't touch me you idiot! I am always this cold!" I turned and started to walk out the front foyer. I never looked back as I made the small walk to the forest that surrounded Ramble. I go there to think and to calm myself down. I was just about to step foot in the forest when I felt eyes on my back. I turned to stare into the deep blue eyes of Jacob.

"Um, hi?" I said shakily.

"Hi, what are you doing out her-" I turned and ran into the forest never bothering to listen to what he had to say. I wasn't running as quickly as I could. I didn't want to give myself away. He had no trouble keeping up with me. Before I realized it he had tackled me to the ground and was holding me down.

"Why won't you answer me? I just saw you come out and wondered what you were up to."

"I'm not up to anything! I just need to be alone! Why is everyone so clingy? Nothing has happened to me. I just like to be alone once in a while!"

"Ok! I'll go but if you need any help or you want to talk just ask. Please?" I felt some strange power shoot through me, it felt really weird. He just stood over me and I felt as though I wanted to hit him. I fought back the urge and decided I might as well agree.

"Ok I will. Now can you go?"

"Yes, I will." Yes I thought finally I can be alone! As he walked away I felt kind of bad.

"Hey wait! I'm sorry. I will walk back to class with you if you want?"

"You said you wanted to be alone." As he said this he made his voice sound pretty similar to mine.

"Oh ha, ha I will remember to do that to you one day and it will be were others can mock you." He cringed. Obviously he did not like being around people much. After that we just walked. It was quiet, too quiet. He was keeping something from everyone. I did not say anything. I was planning on annoying him later. We got to school with everyone looking at us. All at once everyone started talking. I think that the rumours were around the school within a minute.

When I got to the door of my next class I said bye to Jake and took my usual spot next to Cameron.

"What's this I hear about you making out with the new kid?" I knew he would ask about one of the rumours but this one was kind of weird.

"What? I was not! He followed me!"

"Well tell him that because he apparently said it was true." I looked at him. More like stared actually. He was looking over my head. I turned only to see Jake standing in the door way talking to the teacher. Every few seconds he would look at me.

"He was with me all of that time! You can't believe that. Do you?"

"Yes in a way I do. I mean I know you didn't make out but you might have done something else." At that moment his hand entwined around my waist. He bent his head down and kissed me. It felt odd. I have never kissed a guy before and hadn't planned to until I actually fell in love. When he stopped I realized that the class had gone quiet. I felt my face go red with embarrassment.

"What was that?" I asked rather quietly. He laughed.

"I love you Amabella and am not going to let you go. WOW! Bells your back is on fire" I hadn't noticed. Someone had lit it on fire. I took that chance and made a run for it. Of course Cameron was too busy to notice. I managed to make it to the front foyer without anyone noticing me. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I walked out into the school playground I started to think why we even had a park. Then I felt it. Only a small amount of pain but it was still there.

"I'm on fire!" I said just loudly enough for me to hear. I stopped and sat on the edge of the pond over the road to the school. I started to put out the fire.

"You do that with such ease." I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. I knew it was my adopted sister Lilly-Ann. I just called her Lil. "I'm amazed I mean I know we heal quickly but still." She started to splash water onto the fire. Lil was the same age as me. We were both at least twenty years old in a few days. I had forgotten my own birthday until that moment.

"What are we going to do for our birthday?" I asked quickly. Lil was still she didn't move. I was sort of frightened. She only went this still when she could sense magic or another werewolf near by.

"What is it?" I asked quickly. She snapped out of it. My back was still on fire.

"I sense both werewolf and magic near by." I looked around out of habit and saw Jake leaning casually against a tree.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" I asked in a hushed tone. She pointed in Jakes direction. I was now the one to freeze. "Are you sure?" I asked. She just nodded. I fell back into the pond to put out the fire. Instantly Jake was there ready to jump in and save me if need be.

"I'm fine!" I spluttered but he was not convinced. He pulled me out with such ease it scared me. He then held me close, his touch as cold as mine. "Your really cold." I pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" He angrily answered back. I never thought that someone that looked so gentle could sound so fierce. I thing I looked completely gob smacked because he looked down at me and asked "What? I'm not that ugly." I snapped out of it straight away. Lil was still behind me.

"Um? I don't think I have been introduced to your new friend." She said but all I heard in my mind was get off him you know we can't love a human! The reason why I could hear this and no one else could was because, being werewolves, we can talk to each other in our minds. Jake let go of me and held out his hand for Lil to shake. Lil took it.

"I'm Jacob or Jake for short." He smiled. It was dazzling.

"Oh. I'm Lilly-Ann but Bella just calls me Lil. Your new around here aren't you?" She asked. She loved to quiz people. One day she quizzed me about something and all I remember was hitting her, we then wrestled playfully and I won.

"Um…Yeah I am. I am so glad to meet you. Do you guys know if there are wolves in the forest? I heard I howl last night. It sounded extremely close." I froze yet again.

Oh God! Was all I from Lil though she did not say it out loud. The wolf that had howled had been me. He had heard my family hunting last night.

"Yeah there are wolves but they only come close to Ramble during the night. They are frightened of people." I piped in before Lil could come even close to saying anything.

Thankyou! I will pay you back later. I only just heard her reply because someone was thinking really loudly. Jake turned and started to walk away.

He started to mumble under his breath. "Why does she have to be in love? I don't think I have ever felt like this before." He turned around. I think it was because of me yelling at him. He turned. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said I do not love Cameron if that's what you were saying." The slight frown on face did not change but his eyes told me he was confused. "I mean that's what you were saying, wasn't it?."

"Damn I must have been talking to loud. I will have to work on thinking out loud quietly." He was starting to walk back towards us. He was smiling. "And yes that was what I was saying." He looked surprised as well as extremely happy. Seeing him made me happy. I turned around to see if Lil was still there but, like usual, she had run off to go do something that would help someone. I was shocked though that she had left me alone with a human.

"If you would like we could walk back to school together?" He asked suddenly. I looked at my watch.

"It's past three o'clock. School's out." I said simply. Though this was true I felt kind of smug for knowing something that he did not.

"Can you tell me more about the Wolves?" He asked. I was unprepared for this question and was relieved when Cameron came around the corner.

"Get your hands off my girl!" He was practically yelling. I had not noticed but Jake had put his hand in one of my back pockets. I pulled away.

"I will talk to you later. Here." I scribbled my address and phone number on a piece of paper.

"Thanks. I will call you before I come over though." He whispered in my ear then walked off.

"Cameron! I told you we are just friends!" I started to yell and had to be careful. Cameron did not know I was a werewolf. He just looked down at me as we walked. I eventually gave up. He kissed me yet again and was really protective over me.

"Give it up hon. I love you and I know you love me. Don't try to deny it." He kissed me again but this time it wasn't just to show everyone that I was with him. The kiss was filled with love.

"I don't know who I love at the moment." I was extremely confused. It was Jakes first day and I already feel as though I have known him for ages. It was first day of term three and I was making out with some guy for the first time. Life really did take some sharp turns. I still have bruises from the last turn. My life is finally coming back. I can get over my parents being killed and start my real life.


	2. Chapter 3: Damn it!

Chapter 2 The Death.

I woke up to a start. It was the first day of year ten. I still can not believe how fast the last four years have gone by. Mum said that she was going to make me some special lunch today, just as she did every year. I raced to get dressed. As soon as my shirt was over my head I was down stairs in the kitchen annoying mum.

"Alright, alright!" She laughed. Her laugh was like a million tiny bells ringing an amazing yet complex tune. It made my heart flutter.

"Please tell me what you made me! I can't wait any longer." I was literally bouncing up and down. You would never have thought that an eighteen year old would act like this but there's a first for everything.

"Leave your mother alone. We have to go to work love." Dad was always there for me and even better, he loved my mother like I could never imagine. "We are going to be late. Love you Bella." He always said that when they were both going to work. I never realised how much he really did love me.

"I love you to Mum, Dad." I always said this out of habit never thinking about it just saying it.

"And you, Bella, better get to school. You are going to be late." I looked at the time. It was almost eight o'clock. I kissed them both on the cheek and said goodbye.

"See you this afternoon." I raced out the front door and down the porch steps. I started to walk to school and started to think about how much my parents really did love me. I was thinking so hard that I didn't even realise Cameron walk up to me.

"Hey." He said. I jumped, he laughed.

"I'm not that scary!" He said in between laughs.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About me? I mean I know you like me and all but I'm not as good looking as I am scary." I gave him a good hard elbow in the side. He cringed. "Didn't hurt." He wheezed. I just laughed.

"Yes I liked you but that was two years ago. We were in year eight for gods sake." He hugged me. When he released me I realized that it was the other way around. He liked me.

"What was that for?"

"Good luck on your biology test." He said then walked away to go and meet some of his friends.

"What was that all about?" I jumped yet again. This time it was Kirsty who scared me.

"Second time today I have been startled. Do people want me to die of a heart attack?" I gasped and she laughed.

"I'm glad everyone else is having fun laughing at my stupidity." I said. I started walking to biology.

"Hey wait up!" Kirsty started to follow me. "He is cute. Why don't you just go out with him?" She was now digging in to deep.

"Because," I had raised my voice. Just a little bit. "I don't love him!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, with a start, to look Cameron in the eye.

"Arguing about me? I'm touched." His hand moved to quickly for me to see. He had hold of me in a second. "Why don't you tell me what you were arguing about?"

"She, I mean we, were arguing about if she should go out with you. My eyes changes to an icy blue as I glared at Kirsty.

"Oh were you now. Does that mean that I have a say in what the final answer should be?"

"No!" I yelled. Pushing away his arms I ran. I was in the La Push forest as quickly as my legs would take me. I ran, not knowing where I was going, not even knowing which direction home was, just running. About an hour after I had left the school my phone vibrated. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked the phone. I hadn't bothered to check the number that had come up on the screen.

"Hello, Bella?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Its Rob, your dads friend. I have some terrible news."

"Um, what is it."

"Can you come home straight away. If your teacher does not let you I can come and get you, if you like."

"No I should be alright."

"See you when you get here."

I hung up. I was extremely confused. What had happened? Why had Rob called me and not my dad? Why was I being asked to come home. As I ran those questions circled my mind. I made it home in around fifteen minutes. I was the fastest runner in the school and even then I was only jogging.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door, uncertain of what would be behind it.

"Bells, is that you." I recognised the voice as Aunt Mary.

"Yeah its me. What's happened?" The door opened. The scene in front of me was horrific. There was glass and blood everywhere. On the floor was one single sheet, two body shaped lumps lying side by side underneath it.

"What happened? What's under the sheet? Why is there blood everywhere?" Rob walked up to me. He had a piece of paper in his hand which he handed to me.

"Your parents were murdered at around eight thirty this morning. I am quite certain that you left the house no more than five minutes before this. Am I correct."

I burst into tears. Those two human shaped lumps under that sheet were my parents. They were gone, I would never be able to see their beautiful faces again nor hear them laugh at some lame joke I made up. It felt horrible. I looked at Aunt Mary. She wrapped her arms around me and we wept together. I don't know how long we were standing there in that embrace but it seemed like hours. Finally she let go of me.

"I am moving to Australia." She said for my ears only.

"What!" I practically yelled it. "My last relation is moving away? How could you."

"You did not let me finish." She said gruffly. "You may come along to if you do not want to stay here. I can't stay here. First Max and now my sister. I can't stay here anymore." Max was her partner until he died of cancer.

"Mary, I can't leave." I didn't think that I would be able to cry anymore but I did. "I have to stay here. I'm still in high school. I promised my parents that I would stay in La Push once I'd left college and since their gone I am still going to keep my promise. I took a breath, as I opened my mouth a hand covered it. I don't think Aunt Mary wants me to talk anymore. I breathed out.

"Bells you can stay, but your only fifteen and are not able to take care of yourself. Who will take after you?" I realized that I still had the piece of paper in my hand. I read ti.

Dear Amabella,

If you are reading this it means that we have left you. Please do not be sad, we will always be looking over you. We have decided to leave you everything we owned, all the money, the house and everything inside it. If you ever get lonely we have put away enough money so that you should be able to buy a house and go to University closer to your friends. We love you more than anything in the world. Your Aunt Mary is not allowed any of the money either, we know she may need to borrow some but only a small sum and not anything large. For our funeral we would like something small and we would like to be buried next to each other. We would like only friends and family to come. In your bank there was enough money to buy a car. We added just a little bit more money to that sum. Buy the car you have always wanted in memory of us.

Love you so much,

Suzannah Mitchell &

Mark Mitchell

I burst into tears. Rob walked over and handed me an envelope, in the envelope were pictures. Each picture had Mum, Dad and me on it. I cried harder.

"We should probably clean the mess that was made. We will give your parents bodies to forensic scientists so that they can find out what killed them. The Patrick also said that the police station will pay for half the cost of the funeral and I don't think you can say no." He was looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Patrick walking towards me.

"I don't really think I can, can I?" I asked though no one answered me.

"Amabella, I am so sorry about what happened." Patrick spread his arms and wrapped them around me. I think he meant for it to be a comforting hug but it felt awkward.

"It's not your fault. Why are you saying sorry?"

"I was hoping it would make you fell better but obviously it has not."

"Please don't say it again, and besides it could have happened to anyone." I felt a tear trickle down my face. I looked away. "I really should go back to school. If you haven't cleaned up the mess by the time I get home, don't worry about it." I walked out the front door without saying another word. I hadn't looked at the clock on the way out so I looked at my watch now. It was lunch time. I ran the rest of the way to school.

When I got to school Kirsty met me with a worried look on her face.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried. Can you forgive me for what I said earlier today? Have you been crying?" So many questions. I just simply shook my head. Kirsty fell silent.

"Something bad happened after you left the school didn't it?"

I nodded.

"Was it that bad? Please tell me. I promise to keep it a secret if you want me to."

I shook my head and whispered "Come to my place after school. Actually, how about now?" A cop patrol car had parked out the front of the school and Rob got out of it.

"If you want me to."

I nodded and walked over to Rob. "Rob can you give Kirsty and me a lift back to my place?"

"Yeah sure but you've only just come back to school."

"I don't feel like doing school work."

"Oh ok then."

Rob got in the car as Kirsty and I got in the back. We drove the five minutes back to the house in silence. When we arrived there were only a few cleaning vans, cop cars and an ambulance.

"What has happened?" Kirsty asked anxiously. Then the bodies came out, still covered with the sheet that was now marked with blood stains. "What's going on?"

"My parents were murdered at eight thirty this morning. Five minutes after I left to go to school."

"Oh that's horrible. Who would want to kill your parent?"

"I don't know but I, and the cops, are going to find out."

A watched the ambulance drive away.

I didn't feel like showing the way I felt, so I didn't. I loved my parent, they were everything to me. I still could not get over them being gone. I turned to look up the street where to ambulance had disappeared around the corner. I think that was when I collapsed.


	3. Chapter 4: Why? What have I done?

Chapter 3 Damn it! Why am I so crappy when it comes to guys?

I woke up to see sunlight shining through my window. That dreadful dream has come back to haunt me many time before but never this bad. I could still feel the tears running down my cheeks and the smell of blood was still in my nose. I got up and went to check on everyone else.

"Hello?" I asked as I knocked on the door that had once been my parents study. It was now my sisters room. She opened the door.

"Hey what's up?" She asked with a look at my hair. "You are going to have a really bad hair day today, you know that don't you?"

I couldn't help it, I actually laughed.

"Wow, she laughed." I turned to see my brother leaning against his doorframe, a smile on his face.

"Good morning Tom. Stolen any hearts lately?" I asked as smugly as I could.

Tom was extremely handsome. He flexed his arms so the muscles bulged. "I could say the same thing about you, Bella." I giggled, not realizing that my adopted parents had been woken up by all the noise we were making. They walked into the corridor where we were talking.

"You three just don't know how to be quiet do you?" Mum said sarcastically.

"Nup." All three of us said in sync. I looked at Tom who was still standing in his doorway. "I was thinking of going on a little trip today, you can come to but I think that means Lills will want to come to."

"Uh, but little Lilly-Ann will lag behind. You know she's not as fast as us, even when running as a human."

"You mean your both not as fast as me." I hadn't expected an answer but I got one. I felt something grab hold of my hair. I turned and grabbed Lilly's wrist before she could tug my hair any harder.

"You need to work on being sly." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and I think she peeped.

"Hey, Bella? Can you please do something for me?" The voice was coming from the kitchen. It was Mum.

"Depends on what that 'something' is." I said as I entered the kitchen. Mum was trying to light the stove. I removed her hand and lit it for her. Then let mum put the pot on the stove. I went to the sink to wash the dishes. I have the power over water so I have to do the dishes. Tom has his strength and can turn into any substance he touches, and Lilly has the power over nature or Earth as we call it. My adopted family is really strange. We all decided, Tom, Lilly and I, that we would go to La push forest and visit my school, maybe say hello to a few friends. We all laughed at the idea of walking up and saying hello to our friends as werewolves. The only two people that were not very impressed were Mum and Dad.

We left home over the back fence as our house opens onto the forest. I changed into a Wherewolf as quickly as I could and started to run. Tom caught up to me pretty quickly but we had to slow down for Lilly, well actually she slowed us down. She put a barrier of vines in front of us so we kind of had to stop. We made it to the school within ten minutes, its always quicker when you have four legs. As soon as we walked into the school yard everyone went still. I don't even think I could hear anyone breathing. I don't really blame them, we are the size of horses after all. I walked in front of Tom and Lilly, strolling casually up to where Kirsty and Cameron were sitting. They didn't move the slightest bit. I licked Cameron on the cheek to show him I was friendly. He just looked up in dismay. I lay down so I was smaller then him. He scratched my ears. It felt nice.

That's when I say him. Jacob looked at me, more like glared actually. I started to get up. Everyone had started moving around again. No one seemed to notice me walking up to Jacob. He did not seem to flinch. I pushed him over, my paws on his shoulders. His face may have been emotionless but there was fear in his eyes. Both Lil and Tom came up to stand beside me. I bit down on the air next to Jakes ear. I then turned and ran into the forest, Tom and Lil followed.

I was enjoying being petted by Kirsty! Moaned Tom

Why don't you just ask her out? You've been crushing on her since we first started at the school! I was practically yelling at him in my mind.

Yeah but that would be no fun!

We stopped at the clearing about one hundred metres from the school. This is where we usually stop. I changed back into a human, so did Tom and Lil.

"I swear someone was following-" Lil didn't get to finish because another wolf burst out of the undergrowth. He was muscled and about thirty centimetres smaller than I was. He stopped about a metre from were I was standing. There was a flash of light and when it cleared there was no wolf. Instead of a wolf, there was a person. This person was someone I new. He had a scar across his cheek, he was tall and his posture was calm, his hair a mess and his voice like velvet. Jake.

"And you would be?" Asked Tom. I was startled back into reality.

"Pardon me. I am Jake. Bella knows me. I started at the school about three days ago."

"And why are you here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"Would you please not argue?" Both heads turned to look at me. "Your both acting like children. Stop snarling Tom!" Lil added.

"Are you three the Werewolves that came to the school today?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tom was starting to growl low and deep.

"I have been curious ever since I first heard that wolf howl. With the hearing that werewolves have I could tell the wolf was saying 'ow'."

I couldn't help it. I threw about twenty litres of water over him. While he was distracted Lil made a move and netted him in vines. He spluttered as he went down. When he was on the ground we surrounded him. I was glad that Lil had had the same idea as me. I was planning on asking Jake a few questions.

"How old are you?" I sarted.

"Fifteen."

"How long have you been fifteen?"

"About five years now." I wonder why she is so intent in asking me questions. Maybe she likes me… was the voice that came from his thoughts.

"I do like you. Tom stop thinking such gruesome things. I would never do that!" I had realized that Tom had started to daydream about Kirsty.

"Sorry Bella." His thoughts instantly changed to hitting Jake while being made of metal. I winced.

"H-h-how did you know?" Jake stammered.

"I can read minds. I also have the control over water, as you saw before. Tom changes into anything he touches." Just to show off Tom touched his watch face and instead of turning into metal like he was thinking he turned into glass.

"Show off." Muttered Lil.

"Lil has the power of Earth."

It was Lil's turn to show off. She was picked up by a seat made out of woven grass.

"I don't like showing off." I said to Jake who had sat still through the whole thing. Finally he said. "I have the power over fire." The branch that he picked up caught alight and burnt in front of my eyes. He kept hold of it until it had finished burning. He didn't seem to be hurt by the flame. That was how I new he was a true werewolf.

He's coming over isn't he? Came Toms voice in my head. I was startled out of thought and back into life.

Yes he is. I answered stubbornly. I changed into a wolf.

"Come with us." I growled to Jake. He nodded and changed himself.

Running was like flying at the speed of light, even though Jake, Tom and I had been going slowly so that Lil could keep up, it was still amazing. We made it home in record time and made it through the front door just in time to smell a barbeque. Of course I had sort of forgotten about Jake by then. I ran to be the first on to eat. I changed back into a human while I ran. It had been about a year since we had had a barbeque and I couldn't wait. Jake followed as if he was a Labrador stuck to my hip, tail a wag.

"You can change back now." I whispered into his ear and instantly he changed back.

"Smell's good. Even with human senses." He said with his nose in the air. I never really got a good look at him. He had blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a very boyish face. He was about six foot just as I was and very muscular like the rest of us. He did not have a shirt on which made him look even better. I noticed he had a necklace on, it was the shape of a flame. I had the shape of a raindrop. All in all he was beautiful and had the kind of attitude that I loved in a guy. Not that I had dated many guys in my past. The necklace stood out orange against his solid pale skin. It was then that I realized he was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked self consciously. He laughed a throaty laugh and stood beside me looking forward. My 'parents' were standing only a few metres away.

"Mum, Dad. I would like you to meet Jake. He moved here three days ago and followed us into the woods today after we visited the school." I introduced. Jake took a step forward and held his hand out. My dad grasped it firmly in reply.

"Nice to meet you Jake." He said in a husky tone of voice. Dad did not like it when I became friends with guys. He thought it would lead onto something else.

"We are so glad you were able to join us. See David I told you it was a good idea to cook more." She turned to my dad when she said this.

"Yes. Hmm." Dad said as he ambled back to the barbeque.

"You can call me Mary and that is Dave. Bells isn't very good with introductions." I looked up, my mouth full of food. Jake laughed. I sent a spray of lemonade into his mouth. He swallowed.

"Tasty!" Was all he said before he turned around to talk to my mother.

"You like him don't you?" The voice startled me and I turned around to see Tom standing behind me with a plate in his hand, which, I might add, was full of food.

"What's it to you?" I asked stubbornly.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem to be drooling over him. He's not even that good looking."

"To you he may not be but to me he certainly is." I thought I was drooling. Jake must have heard us talking and turned around to face me with a huge grin on his face.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me." He said really loudly. I heard Tom snicker behind me. "I thought you were going out with that Cameron guy."

"No I am not!" I practically screamed the words. I felt a shudder run through me.

Tom took a step away, I think it was just in case I decided to rip Jakes throat out, which I was considering.

"Well you kissed him and you seemed to like it." He said smugly. My mother leaned around him to give me one of her 'we'll talk later' looks. I grimaced.

"I need to go for a walk." I was about to explode. I got up, grabbed a hot dog and ran for the door. No one tried to stop me.

While I walked I seem to calm down quite a lot. I never felt anger or frustration when I walked without talking. It was only when I had completely calmed down had I heard the foot steps behind me. I tried to ignore them, but they got quicker as the man and his group caught up to me.

"Hey babe! Why the long face." He said. His voice was very deep. I looked up into his face. Some people say that I have very intimidating eyes when I glare. I decided it was time to see if that theory was true. He just looked at me and smiled.

"I have had many girls try to glare their way out of things. Don't bother." His friends had started to make a circle around us. Never had I felt so sad for a gang, but now I did. They did not know that I could fight really well. My last achievement was a Master in Karate.

"Look guys, she won't even look at us. You gonna have to do better than that sweet thing." It was another voice. I was then shoved into the middle of the circle.

"Can we do this in some ally where no one will see?" I asked. I made sure to make my voice sound shaky. All the men chorused a laugh. The one that shoved me walked to my side and linked his arm over mine. I put on a fake shiver. The man laughed again.

"She's right. Look a' her! She's all scared an' shakin' an' all." He said in between laughs.

We started to walk towards an ally. I new this ally well as I walked up it every day to go to the forest. It was a shoulder ally, meaning it had another ally coming off it. No one would see me when I turned into a werewolf and flogged these men's butts. They must have thought that I didn't want anyone to see them assaulting me. I cringed away. The man on my arm thought that it was real and held onto me arm firmly. I 'pulled' against him, not using all my strength but still enough to pull him back with me.

"She's strong! Someone help me get 'er in there." He said just loudly enough for the group of around twenty men to hear. The man with the deep voice walked up behind me and started to push me towards the shoulder of the ally. Once we rounded the corner he put his hands around my waist. I pulled away.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked, yet again making my voice shaky. He laughed. His laugh was deep and throaty, almost like a hippo.

"They call me Slither. Cause I am really slippery when I am playin' with my women." He laughed again. I was mightily disgusted. I will never feel sorry for anyone that does this again. He grinned.

"Don't be afraid. We won't 'urt you much. Just don't try to fight us off." His grin was almost terrifying. I mean it would be, to a human it would be. My wolf senses were starting to kick in. This is what happened when you started to change into a werewolf. When you changed it felt like something was tugging on your skin, then it rips out and you fall over with the impact. Your back straightens and you have four paws instead of hands and feet. The expressions on the men's faces that looked at me were priceless. Someone grabbed me form behind. I sent them flying with a hard kick. I herd a crunch as the person hit the wall behind me. The other men were getting ready to defend themselves. I snickered.

_Where are you?!_ Demanded a furious voice in side my head, it was Tom.

_I am in an ally. You won't be ale to see me but you should be able to hear a lot of men groaning though._ I answered Tom.

_Playing with men that can't keep up with you again?_ He asked smugly.

_Definitely not! Though, I can think of one guy that I would love to play with._

_Ew! Stop sending me images of Jake! Do you want me to start sending you images of what I think Kirsty would look like in the nude? _I didn't answer him as I was now being attacked with a blade. The man that held it was shaking, but confident as his friends, the ones that weren't nocked out or injured, pulled out their weapons to. All five of them charged at me. Their blades all went into me at once. I pretended to go down but not down low enough for them to get on top of me. One guy yelled in a clear voice, he was wearing a mask that covered his face. "Told you that werewolf's hate metal. It burns their skin." I knew this voice. I got up, walked over to the man, he went completely still with his mouth open. Using one swift movement I knocked the mask off his face. He yelped. I turned back into a human so that he would understand what I was saying. If a werewolf is in wolf form only other wolves can understand them.

"Cameron? Is that you?" I asked the man that I could now clearly identify. He gulped.

"Bella? What…how…when?" He fainted. I was completely and utterly gob smacked. The guy that had said he loved me and had made out with me while I was protesting was doing this to girls. I was surprised that he didn't recognise me. He must have been behind me this whole time. The men behind me, the last ones standing, were starting to walk slowly backwards.

"I don't think so!" I yelled. I hit the first one in the neck, he fainted. The next two I took out with one kick to the knees and one to the gut. The last one I recognised as a guy that went to my school. He went down without me even touching him. I bent down to pick up the knives that had fallen out of my skin when I had changed back. Cameron was starting to stir when I picked the last blade up. I turned back to him.

"It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." He was chanting as he got up, not looking straight ahead yet. When he did he yelped. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Your friends decided that they wanted to have some fun with me." I simply answered back while sweeping a hand around the ally strewn with men.

"What happened?"

"You tried to attack me so I fought back. No one seems to notice that girls can get a Masters in Karate."

"But you, this is going to sound really crazy but, hey isn't that my knife?" He was pointing to one of the knife that was in my hand.

"Yes. You stabbed me in the stomach so I pulled it out."

"But that's impossible!"

"No it is not. If you tell anyone of this encounter you-"

"You didn't turn into a wolf the size of a hoarse did you?" The look in his eyes told me that he thought he was crazy.

"Yes I did. Would you like me to show you?" My hand turned into a paw. Cameron fainted again. I took this chance to make a run for it. I ran around the corner of the ally. I never saw it coming.

Chapter 4 Why? What have I done?

I was attacked. I never heard or saw anything until the last moment. I realized the thing had four legs making it an animal. It rolled me over and was on top of me in an instant. I managed to get my legs underneath the animal and flung it off me. I only had just enough time to change into a wolf. As soon as I started to change there was a voice in my head.

_You fight like you act. With a bark and a bite!_ I had never heard this voice before but I knew it had to be a werewolf.

_Who are you? _I asked. I looked at the wolf's fur. They say that the colour of the fur describes what the person is on the inside, like brown being depressed, black being black hearted and evil, white being happy and cheerful, and so on. This wolf's fur was a light brown.

_You know me. Just think. You have only ever seen me as a wolf once before. _Instantly I stopped, sat down and tilted my head to one side. A light flashed before me. Jake stood topless where the wolf had been. He laughed his deep throaty. I changed back but stayed seated. Jake sat down beside me.

"Since when were you able to talk to me in my mind?" I asked, just barely able to get the words out.

"Bella, I have just moved into the area, I am homeless and have no family. You mother asked where I lived, I said no where. She has invited me to live with you and your family. Stop looking at me like that." I was giving him a dirty look.

"My mum says those types of things all the time. Usually though the person moves out the first chance they get."

I asked, just barely able to get the words out.

"Bella, I have just moved into the area, I am homeless and have no family. You mother asked where I lived, I said no where. She has invited me to live with you and your family. Stop looking at me like that." I was giving him a dirty look.

"My mum says those types of things all the time. Usually though the person moves out the first chance they get."

"Well, I am not planning on going any where. As long as you're around that is."

I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks. Tom was the only guy, that I knew, that could make me blush. Jake started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"Tom bet me thirty dollars that I couldn't make you blush."

Then it clicked. This was all just a game. He didn't really like me the way that I liked him. How could I have been so stupid?

"Why? What have I done?" I asked to no one in particular. I started running. I ran as fast as I could. The shops ran past me in blurs. I was home before I knew it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tom when I walked in the door. I glared at him as he stared into my eyes. He was the first to look away.

"I am going to my room and, hopefully, I won't have to come out until Jake is dead and gone!"

"What hap-" I slammed my door in Toms face before he could finish the sentence. When I could no longer hear Tom's heavy breathing I threw myself onto my bed and burst into tears. Why were people so annoying? Why do people make bets when they now it will hurt someone? I sat up.

I had been lying in bed for two hours. It was five o'clock. There was a knock. I threw my pillow at the door.

"Go away!" I shouted. The door opened a crack.

"Are you crying?" Asked the voice.

"Go away Jake. You are the last person I want t see right now." The door had nearly opened all the way. He walked into my room, looking around him. My room was fairly large, posters and other trinkets hung from my wall. I had a stand that held all my precious jewellery on it. Jake walked over to it and picked up a carved wolf that I had made when I first realized I was a werewolf.

"Nice. You make it?" He inquired putting the wolf down.

"Get out Jake." I growled. He ignored me.

"You are very arty crafty, you know?" He walked over to a wall that was covered in drawings that I had recently created. I lay back down and turned over so that my back was facing him. He didn't seem to care. I felt my bed move ever so slightly. I kicked out hard only to have my foot caught in one swift movement. Jake held my foot in his hand. He stared at my foot then asked, "Not ticklish are you?" while pulling at my toes. I started to giggle. He tickled the base of my foot and I cracked up laughing despite having been crying for two hours. He came up behind my back and started tickling my sides. I squirmed as I laughed. Jake started laughing to, not because he was being tickled, but simply because I was laughing. When he stopped I had rolled over and was facing him. He kept his hand around my waist.

"Yes. I am very ticklish." I said, out of breath to say any more. Jake smiled.

"I figured that out rather quickly."

"So why did you come in here?" I asked. He moved his head so that our noses were touching. My heart started beating a million miles per hour, or I swear it was.

"I came to say that I gave up the money that I had bet just to make you happy." He was whispering. I sat up. "What?" he asked. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I sat still, listening.

"There is someone out there, isn't there?" I asked the beautiful blue eyed boy that was now sitting on my bed.

"I'm not sure."

"This whole thing was a set up, wasn't it?"

"No! I swear."

That was all I needed to hear. I ran out to the corridor to see a wisp of what looked like a white t-shirt. I ran to grab it and missed by a hair. The shirt disappeared out the window at the end of the corridor. This was not a werewolf, this was a human. The scent was too strong to be werewolf. I jumped out the window to land in front of the person. It took a step back. By the clothes that the person was wearing I could tell it was a girl. She had the look of complete amazement on his face.

"Did you just jump from that window?" She asked. I thought I recognised the voice, but wasn't quite sure.

"Why?" Was my simple answer. I love small talk. It gets you every where.

"Because, I have never seen anyone do that without hurting"- She was looking past me with a weird look on her face. I turned to stare straight into Jakes eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked me as his hand snaked around my waist. My heart sped up for the second time tonight.

"I was just about to ask that. What's your name?" I asked the girl. She stepped into the light that was streaming out from the window. "And how did you get out here so fast?" I asked Jake. They started to answer me at the same time. Of course the polite side of Jake said that the girl could go first.

"My name is Samantha, but people call me Sam. I was curious about your family. Their not like other house holds in this town."

"What? You were stalking me?"

"No. Just curious."

"All the people in my family were adopted. We were never born to my parents as they can not have children. Are you satisfied? And will you stop stalking me?"

"Yes. That's all I needed to know. Can I just ask you what school you go to?"

"I go to Ramble high and so does he." I pointed to Jake. He smiled.

"I feel privileged. You put me in the same sentence as you." I punched him on the shoulder.

"Well it will be good to know someone there. I am planning on moving there next semester."

"Wait. You broke in to my house,"

"Actually your mum let me in."

"What ever. You were spying on me and Jake. Now you want to be friends and make sure we hang out when you move schools? This has got to be the weirdest night in history!" I threw me arms in the air. In the process of doing so I hit Jake in the chin.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." I always say sorry automatically when I hurt someone. In this case I didn't really mean it.

"Can you kiss it better?" He asked smugly.

"Well, maybe later. Now go inside!" I pointed to the house. He hung his head.

"Yes mum." He slapped my behind and ran for the front door.

"I'll kill him later. Now, can I ask you why you had an interest in my family? And don't tell me because you think we're different, there is something else."

"Fine, I saw you turn into a wolf and thought you might help me." I was stunned. Out of all the answers she could have given me, she had to bring that up.

"Um? What cam I help you with?"

"Both my mother and father were werewolves. They told me that I would change in a few years. They were murdered three years ago. I need help. I changed the other day and it really hurt." She winced. I managed to stammer.

"Have you even got a place to live?"

"No."

"Come inside." I started to walk towards the front door. She didn't follow.

"What if you family doesn't want a werewolf in the house?" Jake came around the corner, jumped and changed into a wolf in mid air.

"All my family are werewolves. We just don't like to show off." Jake licked the side of my face in one sweep of his big tongue. I laughed.

"I see." It was now Sam's turn to look stunned. I started to laugh harder.

"Never seen a house with six werewolves before?" I asked. She weakly shook her head. I started to walk again. Jake turned back to a human. When we were inside I turned to look into his eyes.

"Time to kiss the ouch better?" I asked in a babyish tone. He smiled and lent down. I punched him in the gut. He curled over, then laughed.

"You sure know how to play with a man." He said before heading to the stairs. "I will be in your room." He disappeared before I could tell him not to go through my stuff. I turned to Sam Shaking my head.

"I will hand you over to my parents. They have had a lot more experience with this than I have." Suddenly my parents were at my side. I smiled and started to walk up the stairs as my parent introduced them selves. Sam did the same.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard Jake laugh. I ran the rest of the way to my room. Jake was sitting on my bed, relaxed. He had his legs spread out in of him, his head against my wall. He was starring at the ceiling smiling. When he saw me he got up and came over to me, shutting the door as he pulled me through.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He just starred at me, smiling still. When the door was closed he dragged me to the bed. He sat me down and went out the door again only to be back before the door could close again. He was holding what looked to be an art book.

"I was going to show you how well I could draw. Though it is nothing compared to yours." He had walked over to my desk and was holding up an art book that I drew my still life in. I had been told many times that I was extremely good.

"Why?- I told you not to go through my stuff!"


End file.
